Smiling again
by vampire princess33
Summary: A small story about Jack and Glen's relationship. No smut but only the friendly kind of love, sorry.


**A/N: Lately I have been only writing depressive/angsty fics even though I am in a really good mood since...never mind :p**

**Anyway, this is a Jack x Glen story.**

**I wrote this before I had reached jack's intentions arc in the manga and before all of Jack's lies were revealed.**

**Jack you* start cursing in all languages I know* how could you?**

**I don't want to spoil anyone, so I will stop now.**

**Enjoy the story and this cute couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pandora Hearts.**

Smiling Again

Glen was dozing again. He was lying on the lawn within the Baskerville premises, leaving the house and the numerous affairs he was always called to solve behind him, even if it was only for a few hours.

The big tree above him provided him with shade against the hot hot sun and the water of the nearby pond splashed slightly from the soft breeze that disturbed its otherwise still calmness.

Glen felt drowsy and cozy, and there was a sweet atony in his limbs that made him want to stay like that forever, keeping the strain and the problems of his everyday life at bay.

This spot was Glen's little retreat since only he knew about its existence within the Baskerville's woods. He would be away from anyone and have some time to think by himself or just nap like he did now, and there was no one there to disrupt his-

Well, almost no one.

Jack turned up at the path leading to the small glade where Glen sat, his legs somehow getting entangled in a root growing on the ground.

Jack tripped and landed with the lower part of his body on a nearby bush. The sight would be hilarious to anyone, but Glen felt like he was abruptly dragged out of his tranquility and was too bewildered to find it funny.

The newcomer with the waist-long blond braid laughed embarrassed and he was still laughing when he crawled towards the shade of the tree's dense folliage and slumped down next to Glen with a thump, sighing in content.

''Here you are! I thought I might not be able to find you this time.'', Jack said, not bothering to hide his annoyance about Glen's non-existent reaction towards his unusual appearance.

Glen sighed. Jack always made his life more complex than he would have liked it by appearing before him in the most unconventional ways and when Glen least expected him. It was almost like a special talent Jack possessed.

Glen's instinctive response to Jack's irritable comment was to tell the latter that as the head of the Baskerville he had a lot of work to do and not enough time for playing around.

Jack cut him off and chuckled. ''You were taking a nap. Come on, Glen, what is so bad about messing around and acting less responsible once in a while?'', Jack asked him, rolling on his side to look at him, and Glen thought that he had a point, at least on the first part of his words.

Glen half-turned his body to glance at Jack, resting on his elbow, and to his astonishment he saw that Jack's emerald green eyes seemed as if they were piercing Glen and seeing right through him.

Suddenly jack jumped upright, flashing Glen one of his bright, never-fading cheerful smiles and he swiftly grabbed him from his hand before Glen could complain.

''You should stop being so gloomy all the time and start enjoying yourself a little more, you know.'', Jack said a little mischievously as he practically dragged an exasperated Glen behind him.

''I don't understand how you do it'', Glen complained to his friend whose long braid trailed after him as both of them ran into the forest of the Baskerville mansion, and in his voice there was just plain wonder.

Glen had realised in time, for his own good, that sulking and pouting would not help him with Jack's over-joyful personality he could barely contain.

''How you always beam with joy and excitement no matter what happens to you. I kind of envy you for that. This is something I will never manage to accomplish'' ,Glen said honestly, revealing his most inner thoughts without giving it much thought. That was the effect Jack had on him.

Jack stopped running and he half-turned around to look at Glen as he asked, a glint of mischief evident in those green eyes that Glen would always compare to spirng leaves held against the sun.

''Do you envy me even when Lotti chases me around the mansion with the intention of killing me every time I accidentally stumble upon her?''

At that Glen couldn't help cracking a small smile.

He had spent a long time dwelling into his misery, but when he was with Jack, it felt as if he was able to regain some his lost happyness and he was learning how to smile again.

Glen used to smile ralely after Lacie was gone, but with Jack there he had started to smile more and more often, even if it was only small and hesitant smiles at first.

There was no denying that Glen enjoyed Jack's company and cherished him as a friend- maybe his only endearing and trustful friend he could rely on.

That day Glen let himself get carried away and be pulled into every sort of adventure or childish game, and by the time Jack left and Glen was back to the Baskerville manor, the grin didn't seem to be able to leave from his lips.


End file.
